


".אנחנו יוצאים כבר שנתיים, קורו"

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>קורו בהה בו למשך כמה שניות, מנסה להבין האם הוא שמע לא נכון. אז נכון, קורו לא היה ידוע כהתגלמות החוכמה, ונכון, קרו לו מספר פעמים בהם הוא פספס דברים  או שכח לעשות את מה שקנמה אמר לו, ובכל זאת, הוא היה די בטוח שהוא היה זוכר אם הוא וקנמה היו יוצאים. "מה?" הוא פלט לבסוף</p>
            </blockquote>





	".אנחנו יוצאים כבר שנתיים, קורו"

קורו, קנמה ועוד מספר חברי צוות ישב על רצפת אולם התעמלות . הם בדיוק סיימו משחק אימונים מתיש ומעייף. קורו התחיל לתהות האם הסדיסטיות של המאמן באמת פוגעת רק בקארסנו ובאוקאי - או שהוא כל כך מתוסכל מנקומה שהוא החליט להוציא מעט מהסדיסטיות שלו גם עליהם . הוא הכריח אותם לשחק חמש סטים של עשרים וחמש זריקות . בדרך כלל לא היה הדבר שקורו אהב יותר מכדורעף , אלץ אבל מאמן פאקינג אותם לשחק **חמישה סטים** . לרוב, שלושה סטים גמר את הקבוצה - והבא אותם לכריעה על ארבע והתנשפות הדדית. חמישה סטים היו ... מטורפים. יכול להיות שעובד שקנמה, בעל שיער צהוב כחיטה, הייתה בקבוצה השנייה היה חלק גדול מהסיבה שקורו היה כל כך מתוסכל .   
 הוא מעולם לא אהב להילחם נגד קנמה.  
 

קנמה ישב על הרצפה המלאה בפסים, ושיחק ללא הפסקה נגד חייזרים בפלאפון שלו, כאשר אחד מחבריי הקבוצה פנה אליו. חבר הצוות היה הפוך לקורו, ולבש מגבת על הראש - דבר שמנע מקורו לדעת את שמו או המספר שכתוב על החולצה שלו. רק כאשר חבר צוות דבר, זיהה אותו קורו כואטרי, מספר חמש, סטר בעל קפיצה מופלא.

"תגיד, קנמה," הוא התחיל לדבר בקול צרוד מעייפות מהאימון. "מי החבר הכי טוב שלך?" קורו הזדקף והעביר יד בשיער שחור, עיניו השחורות מלאה בהתלהבות. הוא חיכה שקנמה יגיד את שמו.

קנמה חיכה רגע עד שסיימתי את השלב שלו - הרי חייזרים צריכים למות. "שויו הינטה, למה?" ואז ענה בקולו שלו, כאשר ואטרי פתח את פיו בשביל לענות, מתעלם מצליל שלב של קורו עשה כאשר הוא התפורר לרסיסים, המשיך קנמה לדבר, " לא משנה. חייזרים מחכים. "וחזר לפאלפון שלו.

הינטה החליף אותו תור החבר הכי טוב של קנמה? לא יכל קור שלא לתהות, הנמוכצ'יק החליף אותו כחבר הכי טוב של קנמה? איך זה קרה? קורו עשה כל מה שחבר הכי טוב צריך לעשות - הוא ליווה אותו הביתה בכל יום לאחר האימון, הוא הלך איתו לקניות, הוא דחה למענו נשים שניסו להתחיל איתו - אלו שטענו שאין אפשרות אמיתית להימשך רק לגברים - הוא בישל איתו, הוא הביא לו פרחים - את הוורדים האהובים על קנמה - בכל יום שישי בערב, והנה הגיע מנחית חדש מקארסנו - הקבוצה היריבה שלהם! - ותוך חודשיים השיג את התואר של קורו?

קורו כמעט עזב באותו היום בלי קנמה, כנקמה על אובדן התואר שלו, ובכל זאת, כאשר פנה ללכת בלעדיו, הוא חזר חזרה תוך דקה וחצי.

העובדה שקנמה לקח לו את התואר לא אומר שקורו יעוב אותו לבד. מה קנמה יעשה עם מישהי תנסה להתחיל איתו? תביט בה בעיניים החומות שלו וישתוק? לא ידע איך להתמודד עם זה? או אפילו - חס וחלילה - תסכים בגלל שלא יע איך לסרב?

איזה מין חבר הכי טוב הוא יהיה אם הוא יזנח אותו כך?

* ~~ * ~~ * ~~ *

לאחר שקורו ליווה את קנמה בביתו, הוא התחיל ללכת לכיוון חדר האימונים של קארסנו, מהרהר מה לעשות. כאשר נכנס פנימה, היה שם רק בחור בעל שיער כסוף ועיניים לבנות, שחייך אליו. איך קוראים לו? תהה קורו, מרענן - קון? לא, כך רק אוייקווה, החבר שלו, קורא לו ....

"סוגה - צאן!" הוא קרא בהתלהבות כעבור מספר שניות, שמח שהצליח לזכור את שמו. סוגה חייך עליו חיוך רחב, לא מבוהל כמו שרוב האנשים עשו כאשר קורו - מטר תשעים, מאה קילו על המשקל בלי בעיה - קרא בקול לעברם. מנגד, כנראה שלהיות ה"אמא "של קארסנו - אחת מחבורות המטורפות המטורף ביותר שקורו הכיר, הכין אותו לזה. "בוא אחריי בבקשה!"

* ~~ * ~~ * ~~ *

לאחר שעה וחצי של הקשבה מנומסת לקורו המסביר לו את המצב, בתוספת הרבה יבבות של קורו בסגנון, "איך הוא יכול לנטוש אותי ככה? אני החבר הכי טוב שלו מכיתה א '! פאקינג כיתה א'!", בתוספת הרבה הערות מנומסות של סוגה על שפה, סוגה הגיב בפעם הראשונה על המצב.

"הממ ... קורו, נכון? אל תבין אותי לא נכון בבקשה, זה מאוד מחמיא שפנה אליי והכל, אבל ... אתה אפילו יודע את השם שלי?"

"כן! אני יודע!" קורו נשמע גאה בכך אפילו באוזן עצמו. הבושה.

"אוקיי .... למה לא פנית לדאיצי? או למישהו מהקבוצה שלך ...?" שאל סוגה בהיסוס.

"לא חשב שזה יפריע לך, סוגה -.? צאן התפקיד שלך בסדרה היא הרי להיות אמא תומכת, לא" סוגה הרים עליו גבה דקיק למשך דק, וכאשר קורו התחיל לשקשק - נראה שסוגה ואוייקווה כן מתאים. הם מסוגלים להיות מפחידים באותה מידה כשהם רוצים - סוגה נאנח בהשלמה, ומשך בכתפיו.

"ככל הנראה זה באמת התפקיד שלי בסדרה."

* ~~ * ~~ * ~~ *

לאחר שיחה של שלוש שעות עם סוגה, הם הגיעו למסקנה שקורו צריך לפנות לקנמה ולשאול אותו למה הוא הוריד את קורו מתפקיד החבר הכי טוב שלו - או יותר נכון סוגה הגיע למסקנה וקורו הנהן לכיוונו בעצבנות.

הוא פסע לכיוון חדר ההתעמלות של נקומה, "החתולים", והחליט שלא משנה מי נמצא בפנים עם קנמה, הוא הולך לשאול אותו את השאלה, אחרת הוא ככל הנראה ישתפן בשנייה בה קנמה יזיז את עצמו מהמשחק שלו למענו .   
כשהוא נכנס פנימה, רק קנמה ומספר חמש, ואטרי, ישבו על הרצפה של חדר האימונים.

"קנמה, אנחנו יכולים לדבר שתיים בפינה?" שאל קורו. קנמה הרים גבה, ובא בעקבותיו אל הפינה של החדר.

"מה קרה, קורו?" הוא שאל.

"תהיתי ... תהיתי למה החלטת שנמוכצ'יק - כלומר הינטה - הוא החבר הכי טוב שלך ולא אני כאילו .... אני ...." קורו לא חשב שהפנים שלו היו אדומות כל כך אי פעם.

"אל תיהיה מטופש, קורו." לראשונה בחיו, ראה קורו שגם פניו של קנמה אדומה. "אתה לא חבר הכי טוב שלי, אתה **ת ת חבר** שלי."

קורו בהה בו למשך כמה שניות, מנסה להבין האם הוא שמע לא נכון. אז נכון, קורו לא היה ידוע כהתגלמות החוכמה, ונכון, קרו לו מספר פעמים בהם הוא פספס דברים או שכח לעשות את מה שקנמה אמר לו , ובכל זאת, הוא היה **די** בטוח שהוא היה זוכר אם הוא וקנמה היו יוצאים. **"מה?"** הוא פלט לבסוף.

קנמה הביט בו במבט מופתע. "אנחנו יוצאים כבר **שנים** . קורו. באפריל או מרץ לפני שנים, אתה ואני התכוונתי ללכת לאכול פיצה בפצירייה של קולה , ואתה שאלת אותי, בפאקינג חיוך רחב, אם זה דייט. אני עניתי כן."

לראשונה מספר חמש התערב בשיחה, מודה שהוא צוטט. "אפילו אני ידעתי את זה, קורו. אני די בטוח שאפילו אלו שבקארסנו יודעים את זה. סוגה שאל אותי אם אתה יוצא עם קנמה בשנה שעברה." סוגה היה שטן. שטן. אויקווה יתמודד עם השטן. מסכן אויקווה, הוא הולך למות.

קקנמה הביט עליו במבט מעט עצוב. "אתה לא רוצה שתצא ...? יש לך בעיה עם זה?"

"לא! מה פתאום!" ענה קורו, וקנמה החיים.

"אני מחשיב את זה כאילו אנחנו יוצאים השנים, גם אם לא היית מודע לזה. ועכשיו, חייזרים מחכים." וקנמה חזר למשחק שלו.

ובכל זאת, כשקורו הביט בקנמה, הוא החליט שגם הוא עומד להחשיב את זה כאילו הם יוצאים שנתיים. ונכון שהוא לא החבר הכי טוב של קנמה, אבל להיות החבר של קנמה - מזה שנתיים! - נשמע לו יותר טוב.


End file.
